


Singing for Keeps

by garden_of_glass



Series: Haikyuu!! Orchestra/Jazz Band AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! AU, lol asanoya ftw, orchestra/jazz band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_glass/pseuds/garden_of_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jazz band looks for a singer! Everyone agrees that no one is better for the role than Asahi, even though he is initially resistant to the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> ASANOYA FOREVERRRRR ahem
> 
> Based on the jazz band/orchestra AU by @librebananr (tumblr)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“I don’t know if I can do this,” says Asahi worriedly.

Nishinoya snorts and grins. “Yes, you can,” he says confidently. “I wouldn’t have asked you if you couldn’t,” he adds.

Asahi grips the microphone nervously. “What if they don’t like the way I sing? What if I mess up and forget the words?” he frets, last-minute stage-fright washing over him.

Nishinoya slaps Asahi on the back. “Don’t worry! You got all of us supporting you!” He motions to the people behind him. 

Daichi gives Asahi a thumbs-up. 

Yamaguchi wipes down his clarinet.

Hinata and Kageyama are arguing over whether or not to slow the tempo of one of the songs in the set.

Tanaka makes a fart-sound with his trombone and waggles his eyebrows at Asahi.

Asahi sighs with defeat and turns back to look at Nishinoya. “Yeah,” he admits. “I guess I’ll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Nishinoya says loudly.

Daichi smiles reassuringly at Asahi. “You’ll be great,” he says. He turns to Kageyama and Hinata. “Hey, get to your spots,” he orders. “We’re going to start soon.”

“Okay!” chirps Hinata. He hurries to his drum kit and picks up his drumsticks.

Kageyama grunts in acknowledgement of Daichi’s instruction and heads to the piano bench.

Nishinoya grabs his trumpet. “We got this, guys!” he shouts. He jogs over to his spot beside Tanaka, who is warming up with his trombone.

Asahi sighs again and walks to the front of the stage, just to the left of the piano. “I’ll be okay,” he mumbles to himself.

At that moment, Saeko strides up to them and puts a hand on her hip. 

“Are you ready?” she asks cheerfully. “If yes, I’ll go ahead and introduce you.”

Everyone nods.

Saeko winks and grabs an extra microphone. “Good evening, everyone!” she speaks. “Tonight, we have some very special entertainment for you all! My wonderful younger brother’s jazz band is play for us tonight!”

Some people applaud. Others turn to look expectantly at the group.

Saeko smiles widely. “Alright, give it up for the Crows!” She turns off the extra microphone and steps off the stage.

The lights in the bar dim a little and the stage is illuminated by a warm, comfortable light.

The members of the band glance at one another and nod, signaling the beginning of their set. 

Asahi swallows hard. He realizes that he’s been gripping the microphone so hard that his knuckles had turned white, so he loosens his hold.

Hinata sets the tempo by counting off the beats. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Kageyama starts to play a sweet, optimistic tune on the piano. Daichi and Hinata join in as well, creating a nice and steady bass-and-beat combo. Nishinoya and Tanaka add their parts and begin the introduction of the first song. Yamaguchi plays his clarinet, rounding out the music and complementing the other instruments.

Asahi takes a deep breath. I can do this, he thinks. Yeah, I can do this. He opens his mouths and starts to sing,

“Grab your coat and snatch your hat,  
Leave your worries on the doorstep.  
Just direct your feet  
To the sunny side of the street.”

\--

Earlier that week:

“Hey, Asahi-san,” calls Nishinoya in the hallway at school.

Asahi turns around and peers at the energetic second-year. “Yes?” he says, anticipating a barrage of conversation.

What comes next is surprising.

“Will you sing for Tanaka’s and my jazz band?” asks Nishinoya.

At first, Asahi thinks that Nishinoya is joking. As the seconds tick by, Asahi realizes that Nishinoya is not only totally serious, but he is also expecting a serious reply.

“Sorry,” says Asahi, “I can’t do it for you.”

Nishinoya crosses his arms. “Why not?” he questions. “You’ve got a good voice and a sense of rhythm, so why not?”

Asahi scratches the back of his neck and smiles apologetically. “I’d be too embarrassed, and if I’m honest with myself, my singing isn’t that good,” he says. “Sorry. I have to get to class, so I’ll see you later, at orchestra rehearsal.” Asahi waves goodbye and walks away, leaving Nishinoya standing in the hallway with a strange look on his face.

\--

Orchestra rehearsal, the same day:

Asahi flips to a section of his music and starts to review his part. Feeling the weight of a pair of eyes on his back, he awkwardly shifts in his seat while trying to locate the person that is staring at him. As it turns out, the one scrutinizing Asahi is Nishinoya.

Nishinoya jogs over to Asahi. “Will you sing for Tanaka’s and my jazz band?” He asks for the second time that day.

Asahi runs a hand through his hair and puts down his bassoon. “I already said no,” he says. “I'm too embarrassed about my voice to do you guys justice.” He shrugs. “You're probably better off asking someone else.”

Nishinoya raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Because I'm pretty dead-set on getting you to be our vocalist,” he tells Asahi. 

Asahi frowns and opens his mouth to say something back to Nishinoya, but before he can speak, Mr. Takeda, the conductor, walks to the podium and taps his baton on the music stand.

“Alright everyone, time to start rehearsal. Please get to your seats,” he says to the orchestra.

Nishinoya lingers in front of Asahi for a bit, and then reluctantly heads to his position in front of the percussion section.

\--

“So I heard that Nishinoya wants you to be a vocalist for his and Tanaka’s jazz band,” says Sugawara as he sidles up to Asahi. Daichi follows closely behind.

Asahi looks at Sugawara in horror. “Don't tell me you think I should do it too,” he says.

Daichi chuckles. “I think you'd be a good fit. We all do,” he tells Asahi. Daichi rubs his neck. “I'm in the band, too,” he admits. “I'd really like another person who has a level head to be there so I'm not the only one.”

Sugawara smiles. “You should do it,” he says encouragingly. 

Asahi waves his hands in the air. “I don't know, I just don't think I'm good enough,” he says helplessly.

Sugawara pats Asahi on the shoulder. “Think of it this way: do you want to do it?”

Asahi suddenly looks unsure. “Well, yeah, I guess it'd be fun,” he says. “But-”

Daichi cuts him off. “If you want to do it, then do it,” he states. “Don't be wishy-washy. Nishinoya really thinks you'll be great.”

Asahi raises an eyebrow. “Did Nishinoya put you up to this?” He asks, suspicious.

Sugawara laughs. “No,” he says, “We saw him pestering you and connected the dots.”

Asahi sighs and smiles at his friends. “Okay,” he relents, “I'll do it. I’ll go talk to Nishinoya. But I can't guarantee that I'll be any good,” he warns.

Daichi and Sugawara glance at each other and then look at Asahi in the eye. Asahi flinches a little at the sudden seriousness in their gazes. “You'll be amazing,” says Sugawara.

Daichi nods his head. “Agreed.”

\--

“I used to walk in the shade with those blues on parade,  
But I'm not afraid 'cause the rover, he got over.  
If I never had a cent, I'd be rich as Rockfeller.  
All those chicks 'round my feet on the sunny, sunny side of the street.”

Asahi finishes singing and sways lightly, enjoying the music that Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hinata, and the others are playing. When they end the piece, the patrons in the bar applaud. By now, the band has caught the attention of most of the audience. Saeko, sitting by her position in the bar, motions quietly for the band to continue. She gives them a toothy smile and a thumbs-up. Asahi looks out into the venue.

“Th-Thank you for listening, everyone,” he says nervously.

The audience applauds lightly. Some people smile at him encouragingly.

Asahi feels himself gain confidence. “We hope you enjoy the rest of the performance,” he says into the microphone. He looks at Daichi and Kageyama, silently willing them to begin the next song. Fortunately, Kageyama picks up on the signal and nods at the rest of the band. Everyone collectively takes a breath, and Kageyama and Hinata start playing the next piece, with the others soon joining in. Asahi smiles his first genuine smile since stepping on stage, takes a deep breath, and sings.

Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> \- I used the jazz standard "On the Sunny Side of the Street", the Frank Sinatra version.


End file.
